


012

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Roleplay, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Ongoing RP between myself and bi-master-jedi on tumblr!After the events of last year Jim Hopper isn't quite the same, but then he meets a woman who isn't quite the normal either, it seems like the two might get their happily ever after, but nothing is as it seems with Hawkins lab lurking around the corner. Happiness is only temporary but suffering is forever. (Will catch up to events in the show)Who is number 012?





	012

**Author's Note:**

> I play Hopper in this rp and bi-master-jedi from Tumblr plays Mella. This rp actually lead to us becoming a couple so this story is very special to us and we are still currently writing it. We hope you enjoy it and you follow our adventure!

Enter Mella Barton, a tall young woman, with long blonde hair and blue grey eyes. She's curvy, with a large bust, wearing a black pencil skirt and a tight blue blouse. She walks timidly towards a door. "Hello? Is the chief of police in? I'd like to report a crime." She asks looking around.

.  
"Come in." Jim Hopper said flatly from his desk, shifting through the never ending pile of paperwork on his desk. It had been a terribly long; boring day and his patience was thin. Just another person wanting his undivided attention today.

.  
Mella walked in and smiled sweetly at him. "Are you the Chief of Police?" She asked walking to stand in front of his desk.

.  
He lifted and eyebrow. "Was last time I checked." He joked. "What can I do for you Miss-"

.  
Mella giggled. "Quite the comedian." She said. "Oh uh Mella, Mella Barton." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. She looked him over, scraggly beard, snappy uniform and his eyes. So blue and full of hurt, but something about him got to her.

.  
He took her small warm hand in his and shook it. "Miss Barton. Are you new here? I don't believe I've met you before." He was certain he'd remember her if he had. She had a very memorable figure.

.  
Mella placed some hair behind her ear. "Uh yeah actually just moved here in August, I'm the new Highschool history teacher." She smiled at him. "A good thing that you haven't met me though, means I haven't been in enough trouble to meet you." She giggled.

.  
"Nice to meet you. Apparently Harrington hasn't gotten in enough trouble in your class for you to need me yet." He commented. "Harrington and I know each other pretty well."

.  
Mella laughed. "Well, isn't that just a pickle." She said leaning over and putting her purse down. "I've come to talk about that very gentleman and his friend." She said crossing her sleek legs.

.  
Jim made a clicking sound with his tongue. "What's Steve done? I swear that kid has got to get his head straight on his shoulders."

.  
"Well." She said clearing her throat. "I recently gave them a weeks worth of detention to keep their little outburst from happening again. In their displeasure they broke some of my windows and spray painted my car with the words Ms. Bitch." She shook her head.

.  
Jim shook his head. "I apologize. I try to keep my hand on Steve a bit but the kid is wild. There's a good man in there somewhere though. Was it he and Tommy?" He slid her a clipboard with a form and a pen. "Fill this out for me, please."

.  
Mella reached for the clipboard her hand brushing his. She blushed. "Yes I saw them both. I guess they're not used to a firm hand in the classroom." She said. She started to fill out the form. Silence pervaded. "So." She said looking up at him. "Tell me about yourself." She immediately regretted her decision. Why was she so eager for him? He was very handsome. A strong jaw line, beautiful blue eyes, sandy blonde hair that looked so touchable.

.  
Jim shook a cigarette out of the pack and placed it between his lips before he lit it. "There's not a lot to tell." He confessed. He wished he was more interesting. To be able to brag about something to her. But there was nothing to brag about other than the indention he had slept into the sofa at home and how there was nothing in his fridge but a six pack. "What about you?"

.  
Mella watched his lips close around the cigarette. She didn't smoke but when he did it, it was attractive. "Oh, just a single girl trying to get by." She said hinting to him. "What about you? Got anyone at home? Dog, cat, wife girlfriend?" She asked.

.  
Note taken. "Tv. That's about it. Unless you count my best friend Mr. Schiltz." He said, the cigarette hanging loosely in his lips. He took a long drag and exhaled smoke rings, a cheap party trick he knew. But he enjoyed the way she kept eyeing him over the paperwork.

.  
She giggled. "You're quite the comedian Chief Hopper." She said. She watched him play his little tricks. She bit the top of the pen her soft pink lips resting on it. She scribbled something else and filled out the description section.

.  
"One of my few talents." He expressed. "So I'll have the boys pay for your windows, Steve's family is not hurting for money by any means. And I'll see to it that he and Tommy scrub your car. Will you be home after school tomorrow?"

.  
Mella looked up and handed him the clipboard. "Yes, school gets out at 2:30 and teachers leave at 3:30." She said moving that same unruly piece of hair behind her ear.

.  
"I'll see to it the boys come do their work. If it's okay I'll stop by your house and eyeball your windows a bit, I'll stop by the hardware store tomorrow and pick up your new ones. Do you have a handyman?"

.  
"That sounds like a plan." She replied uncrossing her legs . "And no, I don't have a handy man." She gave him a crooked smile. "Lemme guess, another one of your talents?"

.  
He shrugged. "Promise not to tell the whole town and I'll replace em. If word gets around that I can fix things, my job will get a lot more complicated."

.  
She stood up. "I promise. Our little secret okay?" She winked at him before bending over to pick up her purse. On the way back up she hit her head. "Ow shit!" She hissed.

.  
Jim jumped from his chair and reached across the desk for her. "Hey! Are you okay?" His hand flitted to her forehead and covered the sore spot, as if he could take the pain away.

.  
Mella looked him in the eyes. "Yeah I think so." She said blushing at her own embarrassment and at his touch. “It just hurts. I'm not bleeding am I?" She asked. Great Mella, you looked like a dumb blonde in front of him.

.  
He surveyed her head. "No blood. You might have a goose egg though. Hold on a sec, I got some aspirin." He rummaged around in his desk and produced a bottle. "Hang tight, I'll get you some water." He left the room quickly, walking to the water cooler.

.  
Mella nodded. "Thank you." She said, before noticing she had made his coffee spill. She grabbed some tissues from her purse and leaned over his desk to clean up the mess she made.

.  
Jim stopped dead in his tracks as he got to the door. She was beautiful, the way she was leaned over his desk. He cleared his throat. 

.  
Mella turned and threw the tissues in the trash. "Oh sorry, but I seemed to have made a mess when I rammed my head into your desk." She laughed nervously. "I was just cleaning it up." she smiled at him. She could tell he was thinking something, he had that look on his face all men do when they're thinking.

.  
He swallowed hard as he moved behind his desk. "Uh, thank you. Sorry my desk got in your way." He teased and immediately regretted it.

.  
Mella shot him a knowing look. "It's all right." She said jutting her hip out and examining him. She looked him over nicely, she tried to do it secretively. She was trying to be civil, but he made it hard. 

.  
He retrieved the clipboard, eager to have something to do than notice her watching him. He pulled the paper free and filled it away in his desk. "So I'll be by with the boys tomorrow, after school."

.  
"That sounds like a plan." She said standing there. She bit her lip and eyed him once more before she spoke. "You feel it too right? The tension?" She asked.

.  
He shifted in his seat, the muscle jumping in his jaw like it did any time he got self conscious or angry. "I think I do."

.  
Her heels thudded on the carpeted floor as she walked over to him and sat on the edge of his desk closest to him. "Well, I may not be a science teacher Jim." She said. "But I know what chemistry is and well we've got it." She looked over her shoulder at him.

.  
"There is, but things are complicated Miss Mella. I'm not exactly free."

.  
"Call me Mella." She waved him off, she stood slowly. "Shame, whoever she is, she's a lucky woman." She spoke her weight on her right leg. "I'd very much like to get tangled up with you." She said popping her soft pink lips.

.  
Jim's breathing grew more shallow. Damn would he like to. But he hadn't dated, or bedded, a soul since he and Joyce saved Will. He'd come so far with Joyce to fuck it up now. Besides, he'd be no good for this sweet young thing.

.  
Mella reached into her purse. She took out a note pad and took the pencil from her hair; this was the only thing holding it up. Her long blonde hair fell around her face. "Here's my number and extension for school, and my home phone. In case you change you mind." She said walking over to hand it to him. "I'll see you around Jim." She looked over her shoulder as she left taking him in one more time. She wasn't going to give up.

.  
Wasn't even trying and he got her number. He smiled smugly, even if it was for work purposes. He shamefully eyed her ample backside as she left his office. Oh if only he wasn't in a one side committed relationship.

.  
"See yah tomorrow Chief." She said as she left the room.

\--------------

Jim Hopper nursed a tumblr of whiskey as he slumped over the bar. It'd been a long, boring day at the department. Except her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was killing him inside.

.  
Mella Barton sighed as she walked into a shitty little bar called the Hideaway. She had come to drink away her sorrows, her frustration. Today she had met the Chief of Police, Jim Hopper. She laughed. Jim Hopper. The name settled well on her tongue. It made her blood run hot. She found herself thinking of him once way he smiled at her, the way his eyes glistened in the light of his office. She groaned. He had her all wrapped up, she was nursing a significant crush and god she wished it wasn't so. She always knew how to pick the worst men, he even said he wasn't exactly free, but good god her heart was dead set on him. She tried to talk herself out of him, but no matter how hard she tried the same thing kept coming up in her mind. The same mental picture, a picture of him giving her a crooked smile, with the mischievous twinkle in his eye. She had it bad, cupid had struck her down with one well aimed arrow. Jim fucking Hopper.

.  
"Drinking something off your mind, Hop?" The barkeep, Keith, asked. "Yeah." He replied, sliding him the empty tumbler. "Hit me again barkeep." He said with a crooked smile. "I'm trying to wash out a pretty lady I can't have."

.  
Mella walked into the bar and there he sat. She stared for a moment, and the rest of the men stared back. She blushed and walked to the side of the bar, she ordered a rum and coke. She saw him and her heart leapt. She hoped he didn't see her and yet she wanted him to see her. She had changed from earlier, a tight leather pants number with a Bon Jovi tank top and a leather jacket. She eyed him quickly but blushed and looked away. 

.  
He seen her. And he knew she had seen him. "Leave the young thing alone." He mumbled to himself over his tumbler as he took a deep drink. 

.  
Mella sighed as she sat at an adjacent table. God there he was, Jim fucking Hopper. Her bad choice number two. It'd be like fucking Matt all over again. She stared at him and blushed. She looked away when a drunken man walked up to her. "Get lost boozer I don't want you anywhere near me tonight." She said sipping her drink. She had ordered two, she needed to get buzzed in order to sleep tonight. 

.  
He could feel eyes on his back and he sat up straighter, adjusting his belt. He'd been told numerous times that his cop pants were a blessing and he grinned, thinking that might be where her eyes were lingering. It made him feel good, knowing this young thing was into him. Too good. Leave the young thing alone. This will be so unfair to her. 

.  
The man was persistent. "Look get lost douche bag, I don't need your shit tonight or ever." The drunk grumbled something about her being a bitch. She ignored him and downed her drink. She sat contemplating for a bit if she should get another. After the man left she watched him. She watched Jim as he sat up straight and adjusted his belt. The pants he wore showed off his ass. God she couldn't stop looking at his taught ass. She'd have to go near him. She didn't want to. She got up and walked over to the bar. She pretended to ignore him and kept her distance, but he probably saw her. 

 

.  
He shot her a glance. "Don't mind John. He's drunk and an asshole." He said lowly before he placed a cigarette between his lips, cupping his hands around the end of it to light it. He sat up straight and leaned back some, thrusting his jaw upwards and breathing in deep. He exhaled through his nose, like a dragon.

.  
Mella sat there speechless. She hates smoking and cigarettes and well smoking but holy shit did she find that attractive. That struck her right to her core and her face showed it. "Jack and coke." She squeaked out to the bar tender nearby. "Please." She said looking at Jim. She blushed and looked away. "Seems the bar is full of drunk assholes. What else is new." She laughed. 

.  
"We do tend to gather here." He smiled around his cigarette. He moved his cigarette and held it in one hand while he downed some of his whiskey with the other. "What brings you to the Hideaway?" He asked her as he returned his cig to his mouth.

.  
Mella took the bar stool next to him and her heart pounded. She tipped the drink up to her lips and took a long sip. "Trying to forget someone." She said, her fingers curled around the glass sitting on the bar. "Looking for a good place to go and someone said here. I was supposed to go on a date with someone here, but I met someone else and I canceled it." 

.  
He nodded, the smoke curling up around his face. "This is not exactly a good place for a date anyway." He chuckled. "Well, not a first date maybe." He decided to show off and settled back against his chair, blowing smoke rings in the air. 

.  
He was playing her. He was playing her like a fiddle and he knew it. She knew it too. She smiled at him. "Well look at you hot shot." She said turning her body to face him so everything the owned up front was on display. She crossed her legs so he could see them in her tight leather pants. "No not really he seemed a little green. Too young." She said taking the glass and sipping. She licked her supple lips as she looked at him. "I like older men." She stated. "They know how to do many things better." She said. 

.  
He arched an eyebrow at her and gave her a lopsided grin. His eyes were an intense blue in the low light of the bar. "Careful with older men. They're more experienced with breaking hearts."

.  
Mella's heart stopped. His eyes were so intense. She stumbled for words as she looked into his eyes. The lopsided grin had her gobsmacked, her face was telling him the whole damn story. "I...Uh...Well." She quickly took a drink trying to find words. She found them. "My mother didn't raise a fool, Chief." She said before popping her lips and leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "But I like taking chances." Her hot breath passed by his neck, her cleavage in his line of sight. "And my Momma always told me that an older man will treat you right, in more ways than one." She left his side and sat back. 

.  
"It ain't me babe." He said, quoting Johnny Cash as he motioned to Keith for another drink. "No, no, no, it ain't me babe." He said before taking a drink.

.  
"Too bad." She said, sticking her ass out for him to see. Silence propagated. She shifted in her chair. "Ask me a damn question." She said. "Or take a guess at my past. I don't care." She said facing him again, trying so desperately to show off her only asset to him. Her body covered in tight leather and thin fabric. 

.  
He shrugged. "Hell I don't know." He took a gulp of his drink. "I left my cop instincts at work."

"You're very boring Jim Hopper." She teased him. "Very boring. Come on and ask me a question. Otherwise we are gonna be sitting her in silence and I'm gonna be thinking some not so pure thoughts." She laughed. "Come on let's play, big boy." She reached over and took the cigarette from his fingers and took a drag off of it, hoping that would do something to him. 

.  
He watched her lips close around his cigarette and he shifted uncomfortably in his bar stool. "I never was any good at twenty questions."

.  
She pursed her lips and let out a stream of smoke, trying hard not to cough. She managed it. She hadn't smoked in a while. "Open up." She said to him. His lips opened a bit and she returned the cigarette to his lips, her fingertips brushing his lips. "Fine then." She said before she took a drink. "I'll start. I guess things about you, you guess things about me. We take turns. If you get them right I drink, if you get them wrong you drink and vice versa." She said to him. 

.  
"Alright, fair enough I reckon." He said, ordering them fresh drinks. "Whatcha thinking?"

.  
"Well by looking at your body, you played football in high school. Quarter back and..." She laughed. "I bet you were quite the horn dog according to your little warning to me today." She smiled at him. Her bright blue eyes meeting his intense ones, a warm sunshine smile crossing her face. 

.  
"Right and right." He said, lifting his glass for a drink. "You weren't a cheerleader. Something like debate team or music? Band maybe." 

 

.  
"Spot on, I played the tenor sax for years." She laughed. "Section leader and band president." She drank. "I was certainly not a cheerleader." She faced him. Hmm let's see you were trouble maker in school, but when it came to academy your were a perfect angel." She said looking at him. She wanted to say more, about how his eyes showed real hurt. How his soul looked broken. She didn't dare.

.  
"I was a clown in school but a James Dean rebel in academy. My head was so big it barely fit on my shoulders." He admitted with a grin. 

.  
Mella laughed and took her drink for her one wrong answer. She giggled. "James Dean indeed!" She drank again. "Come on Copper! I can't be the only one throwing the punches here. Come on take a stab at me." She smiled at him. Her eyes sparkling with desire. 

.  
"You've only had...two boyfriends." He guessed. "You're just really getting out there in the world on your own." 

.  
"Damn you're good." She said polishing off her drink. "Scary good." She said to him. "Anything else your special cop senses telling you?" She teased him, hoping they might flirt some more. She was all out of things for him, she was certain she had him to a T. "Cause I'm pretty sure I got you down to a t." She said, teasing him. 

.  
"Yeah? I sense something a little dark but we won't go there. Everyone's got a little darkness in them."

.  
She stopped short. "Yeah we all got a little darkness. You've got a lot but I don't want to talk about yours either." She said to him. She looked at him and leaned forward closer to him. The booze was getting to her. "Besides, I got something else on my mind." 

.  
He raised an eyebrow again. "Yeah?" He asked. "Like what?" He leaned back and blew more smoke rings.

.  
She leaned close to him to whisper in his ear. "They say mature men are better at many things. And I can't help but wonder if you're better in bed." She lips brushed his ear. Her hand rested on his forearm. "Come on don't you want to know what I'm like?" She asked. She was definitely drunk.

.  
Jim pushed his chair back. "You're drunk sweetheart. And we're not going this route. You're playing with fire, Mella." He advised her. 

.  
Mella sat up and blushed. "You're right. I'm sorry." She said moving away from him. "Just what are you afraid of though Jim?" She said to him, maybe a little angry. "Whoever she is Jim, she's not going back to you. She's moved on, so why haven't you?" 

.  
"I'm not adding my name to that list of people that hurt you, Mella. I gave my heart away a long time ago. I'm sorry." "Well James fucking Hopper!" Came a female's voice behind the counter. "Candy!" He said brightly. "My favorite bartender! No offense, Keith." He said and Keith nodded. "Long time no see sugar!" She commented. 

.  
"Well that was a poor choice." Mella said. She looked at the female bar tender and scowled. He wasn't even hers and yet she was jealous. She motioned to Keith. "Another please." She said. "Make is strong." She sat down two stools away from him. She looked at Jim and spoke. "You're a damn fool running around like a puppy after her. She's never going to love you. You know that all too well, but you're just holding on." She said. "I've been there too." She admitted. "Boy is it fun." 

.  
Candy walked down the bar and fixed Mella a drink. "A word of advice honey, I been trying to steal his heart for years. He may bed you at some point, but he's got walls tighter than Alcatraz. Trust me." She looked down the bar at him. "He's hopeless."

.  
She laughed. "Well I guess I'm just gonna have to bring the heavy construction equipment." She leaned over the bar to Candy. "I'm a woman who always gets what I want. I don't back down easily. That's why I'm here in Hawkins, my last job told me how to run my classroom when it comes to students bullying each other and I told them to go to hell." She said drinking. "I never back down from a fight."

.  
Hop eyed her from his barstool. Candy sauntered back over to him and grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. He reacted quick and pushed her back from him. He slammed a few bills on the table and stood up, knocking his chair over. "Fuck. This." He ground out. He turned on his heels and headed for the door.

.  
Mella watched in horror. She felt her blood boil. She was so jealous, but he left in a rush. In an angry rush, Mella eyed the woman with a not so nice look and paid her tab. She walked outside right behind him, but not right behind him. She stood in the pale light of the bar and moon watching him. "I'm sorry!" She called out to him and tried to get closer to him. "I'm really sorry Jim." She said catching up to him. "I'm sorry I had too much to drink and I let it get the better of me." She stuttered. "I'm sorry, that was really crass of me."

.  
"It's fine." Jim replied. He looked down at the ground and flicked his cigarette, outing it with his boot. "You're lit. You shouldn't drive." He turned to look at her. "If you took me home tonight, you'd just regret it in the morning." He told her as he climbed into his truck.

.  
"I know." She said to him. "I'll be fine. I just hate leaving you on a bad note. If you won't be my lover at least let's be friends." She said as she turned. "I'm still so sorry," she stumbled. "I came here to forget about you and yet." She laughed. "Here I am being a damn fool. I guess I'll never learn." 

.  
"Don't be sorry." He said. He reached out a hand for her to shake. "Start over?" He asked.

.  
She took it and shook his hand. "Hi Chief, I'm Mella Barton and one day I'd really like to get to know you better." She said. She smiled at him. "See you around Chief." She saluted and stumbled off to her car.

.  
Jim watched her leave and whispered a mental prayer that she got home okay. "I'll see you in the morning to fix your windows." He informed her as she drove by.

.  
"Sure thing!" She said before getting in her car. She sat there for a while and cried for a bit. She was so in love it hurt. 

.  
Jim left and drove to the other side of town. To Joyce's house. Every light was dark. He sat in her driveway for a little while, thinking about her. Thinking about Mella. 

.  
Mella made it home alright. She fumbled into her house and up the stairs, stripping her clothes and flopping onto the bed. Before she fell asleep and the image of the crooked grin flashed before her eyes. She groaned and then yelled. "God dam you Jim Hopper!" She said, thinking of him. She fell asleep and dreamt of the Chief knowing very well she'd be hurting tomorrow still. 

 

.  
"Hopper?" Joyce's voice stirred him from the uneasy sleep he'd fallen into. "Hop it's two in the morning. What are you doing out here?" The whiskey had caught up to him as he slept and he stumbled from the truck. "I just wanted to tell you I love you, Joyce." He moved in on her, tried to kiss her. She shoved him away. "You smell like the bar, Hop. I loved you once but...I can't do this Hop. Not again."

.  
Mella stirred in her sleep. She sat up and went to the toilet. She had drank too much. Better to get it over not tomorrow when the boys would be here and...him. 

.  
"You're hungover. Come inside and sleep it off." Joyce encouraged. "You can't drive like this." "No I have to." He said brushing her off. "I've had too much to think tonight." He drove home and collapsed on his couch to sleep it off.

.  
Mella finished her hangover and at 3 am fell asleep once more. She was going to be as good as possible. She wasn't going to fuck this up. 

\-------------

"Get to scrubbing, boys." Jim said commandingly the next day as he eyeballed Steve and Tommy. "And tell Ms. Barton your sorry." Both boys scoffed. "I mean it! This was totally uncalled for!" He hefted the two new windows, one in each hand, up to her house.

.  
Mella walked out of her house. Having changed out of her school clothes, she wore shorts and a tank top. The two boys looked at each other and smacked each other. Even they knew she was beautiful. "How's it working boys?" She asked. They nodded and apologized. "We're sorry Ms. Barton." They said. "All is forgiven boys just clean up my ride." She wandered on over to where Jim was. She smiled at him. "Hi Jim." She said sweetly.

.  
He tried his best not to undress her with his eyes. "Hello Miss Mella. I brought your new windows." He tore his attention away from her to the broken windows. "This will be no sweat to fix."

.  
"Jim." She said sternly. "You can call me Mella, the kids at school call me Miss Mella, and I'm pretty sure you're not one of my students." She laughed and winked at him. She bent over and put her hair up in a pony tail. She stood. "It's so nice of you to come fix these for me." She continued. "I really appreciate it." She gave him a smile.

.  
"No problem." He wandered back to his truck to retrieve his tool box and came back to stand in front of her. "Quit gawking and keep scrubbing." He commanded to the boys. He started undoing the top buttons of his uniform shirt.

.  
Mella's breath hitched as he stood in front of her undoing his buttons. She could only imagine what was under that shirt. He had such a broad chest and such strong shoulders. She snapped her self out of it and went to her roses under the broken window.

.  
He stripped down to his white undershirt. It was too hot to do manual labor in his uniform. He hung it on her doorknob and set about the job ahead of him. He grabbed his hammer and began pulling a window from it's sil. "Pretty roses." He said as he stood near her.

.  
She looked up at him when he spoke. He looked mighty fine in that white shirt. She watched his arm muscles flex as he set about working. She set about tending to them. "Thanks." She said looking to a broken bud. "Oh such a shame, this one would have been a beautiful flower." She said cutting it free. She went about picking the glass out of them.

.  
"My daughter, she loved roses." He said as he hefted the window from it's frame. Sweat was beginning to roll down his back as he worked.

.  
"Smart girl." Mella said kneeling down to her knees to fix the loosened soil. "Good taste, roses are my favorite." She said leaning so her backside was prominent. "So, where'd you learn how to do all this stuff?" She asked nodding to his work with the window. The boys started arguing. Mella stood. "Hey! Back to work!" She scolded them.

.  
"Don't you know men are just born with manly knowledge?" He teased. "The men in my family passed on what they knew to me since my father wasn't around growing up." He grunted as he tugged the other window from the sill. It was a tighter fit than the other. Of course the one closer to her would be harder work.

.  
Mella tossed her head back and let out a melodious laugh at his joke. Her eyes twinkled. "By that logic then I was born knowing how to garden." She smirked at him flirtatiously. "I'm sorry your dad wasn't around but it's still interesting that you were taught by your family." She said. "I think we need some music!" She said stretching.

.  
"I can't grow a thing. Never was any good with plants." He replied. He liked her laugh, wanted to make it happen again but he couldn't drum up another joke. "Hold on I'll turn on my stereo." He said, making his way back to the truck.

.  
She laughed again. "Maybe I'll have to teach you how to have a green thumb." She said. "Maybe I can teach you how to grow a rose." She said returning to the roses. She leaned over a bush and pruned it. She smiled at him. "Oh thanks! Music makes work so much easier." She said warmly.

.  
'Flying High Again' by Ozzy played as he set about putting one of the new windows in. "Momma's gonna worry, I've been a bad bad boy." He mumbled along to the song as he nailed the window into place.

.  
Mella had stood again. She heard Jim's words and she let out a heavy breath. She looked him over. A bad boy indeed. She tried hard not to think about things about him. About his strong jaw and the way his muscles flexed under his shirt. She stared. "Oh my." She mumbled hoping he wouldn't catch her staring.

.  
He could feel her eyes on him and he heard her. He turned his attention to the windows and grinned. He was enjoying this tension, even if he didn't plan on cashing in on it. It didn't last long, he was absolutely mortified when the next song, 'Feel Like Making Love' came on.

.  
Mella smiled. She stood and stretched once more as she sang along to the song. "Feel like making love." She swayed her hips and danced and she caught his eyes. "Feel like making love to you." She sang.

.  
It took everything in him to focus on the windows and not the show she was putting on for him. He was swiftly losing their little game, and he knew it. Don't be a dog, don't be a dog, don't be a dog. He didn't want another hit it and quit it situation, but he wasn't ready to just hand himself over to anyone anytime soon either.

.  
She wouldn't give up on him. She couldn't, not just because of desire but because she saw something in him. She continued to sing with the song. She traded glances with him. Glances of desire and glances of struggle. She realized what she had done and stopped. She couldn't be so forward. Be civil, be civil. She scolded. "Oh my god they should just have sex already." Steve said rolling his eyes and Tommy sniggered. Mella turned beet red. "Excuse me!"

.  
God, was she trying to rile him up in front of these teenagers? He could feel himself getting hard and he fought it. Trying to think of anything other than the curvy blonde dancing so close to him. Heat rose up his neck at Steve's comment. "Hey, shut up!" He called, his voice booming. "She's your teacher, have a little respect."

.  
The two boys ceased their laughing and apologized. "Sorry Miss Barton." They said looking away from them. "Get back to work!" She said still beet red. She turned to Jim. "Sorry about my students lewd comments. Teens." She laughed.

.  
"Teenage boys. I was one once too." He said, making sure to stay turned from her. The shock was still not enough to still the tell tale sign that she was getting to him. "Chief, we're done with the car." Tommy called. "Miss Mella, wanna check the car and make sure they did a good job?" He asked, thanking god she'd be walking away for a second.

.  
"Sure." She said walking over and looking it over. "Good job boys, you can go home." She said. "And don't do that again." She said sternly. The boys nodded and headed out. She stood and watched him work. It was hot, damn hot so she disappeared inside to grab him some water.

.  
He was finished with his work too, and the green grass of her yard looked damn inviting. He stretched out on his back, his hands under his head as the sunlight warmed his body. He was damn glad his erection had subsided, saving him the embarrassment. And the loss in their little game. Though he wasn't sure how long he could pull off his 'can't shake me' persona.

.  
Mella walked out side with a glass of water in her hand. Sweet Home Alabama began to play. She perked up and sang along. She saw him lying in the grass of her lawn. She walked over to him and plopped down beside him. "Here. You must be thirsty." She said holding the glass out. "It's really hot out today." She said leaning back on her hands. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to absorb the sunlight her hair shimmering.

.  
He took the glass from her and sipped as he watched her throw her head back. Her neck looked so inviting, he could almost feel himself kissing her there. He wondered what kind of sounds she would make. How she would respond. He cursed himself and drank the water.

.  
She opened one eye and looked at him. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her mouth was dry. "I really appreciate you doing this for me, it's real gentlemen like." She said opening her other eye and sat up cross legged. "Stay for dinner, as a thank you." She said floating the question out there. She breathed in and held her breath a bit.

.  
"It's no problem. Thanks for the offer but you don't want me for company. I'm all sweaty." He said, pulling his wet t-shirt away from his chest. "I'm gross." He laughed.

.  
"Well. You can use my shower." She said looking to him innocently. "Please it's the least I can do for you. You worked so hard and it's no problem at all." She said.

.  
"Well I guess that's an offer I can't refuse." He said. "I think I've got a change of clothes in my truck."

.  
She smiled. "I promise you won't regret it, I'm quite the little cook." She said looking to the sky. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She said standing holding a hand out him.

.  
He let her help him up and he walked to his truck, killing the engine, putting his tools back, and grabbing his clothes. A sleeveless AC/DC shirt and jeans. Classy, he thought disapprovingly. He let her lead him to her bathroom.

.  
She opened the door to her home. "Welcome to my humble abode." She said warmly. "The bathroom is down the hallway to the right." She looked at him. "I'll go get you some towels.

.  
"Nice place." He complimented before she walked away. He shut the bathroom door behind him. He peeled off his wet shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked pretty good without a shirt. Sure, he was a little soft around the belly area. And the tattoo of Sarah's footprints and dates was still a bit angry and red. He was no Steve Harrington. But for his age he wasn't that bad. She's so young and pretty. He doubts she'd be impressed by him, but he decided to press his luck anyway. 

.  
Mella walked around and grabbed him some towels. She walked around the house and checked on the food and then walked to the door. She knocked lightly. "Towels." She said. 

.  
He opened the door shirtless, watching to see the look on her face. He hid the tattooed side of his ribs behind the door. "Thanks." He said, reaching for the towels.

.  
Mella looked at him as the door opened. She blushed profusely as her breath caught in her throat. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said, turning her head. She held the towels out. "I brought you your towels." She said sneaking glances at him. He was sexy. He had big biceps, and a broad chest. His shoulders looked so strong. He wasn't cut, but she didn't really care. He was attractive, he was sexy. 

.  
He gave her his best cocky smile and stepped from behind the door. "Thank you." He repeated. "I'll be out in a few. Dinner smells amazing."

.  
As he stepped into full view her heart pounded. She was at a loss for words. "Okay. I made a pot roast." She said standing still as a board. 

.  
"Sounds good. Now it you'll excuse me." He said, still smiling. He closed the door gently, breaking into a full blown smile. Her face was priceless. Still got it, Jim. The game just got more fun. He stripped down and stepped into the shower. He sang 'Feel Like Making Love' as the water ran through his hair. It was stuck in his head. 

.  
Mella returned to the kitchen and set about making dinner. She cut veggies for the salad. He was playing her like a fiddle. She was embarrassed letting her base nature get to her. Be civil, be civil. She kept her mantra going, but her mind kept wandering to him. What it felt like to be in those arms, how his lips would feel kissing her, how his biceps would flex when he loomed over her. She was a victim of her own game. To top it off he was singing that song. 

.  
He toweled off and got dressed quickly, walking barefoot into the kitchen with water dripping a bit from his disheveled hair. "Smells great in here." He complimented, standing in the doorway.

.  
"Oh thank you." She smiled at him. He loomed in the doorway, his disheveled hair added to his rough attraction. "Careful, you'll make a puddle on my floor." She said, mock scolding him. "Dinner should be ready soon." She finished, checking herself. 

.  
He ran a hand through his wet hair. "It's still hot enough to melt. I took the coldest shower possible." He said. He took a seat at the kitchen table. He rubbed at his ribs, the tattoo still a touch too new and raw.

.  
She nodded. "I hate the heat, my AC should kick on soon." She said walking over to the cabinet and grabbing glasses. "Would your like some water? Or would you like some scotch? I have scotch." She set the glass in front of him. 

.  
"Scotch sounds great." He replied, watching her move about the kitchen with ease. "You drink much, Miss Mella?"

.  
She leans up on her tip toes to grab the scotch from the cabinet. She walked over to him and took the cap off. "Every now and then. I like my liquor, but I don't do it often. Bad for the waistline." She said. "Tell me when." She commanded, he cleavage on show. 

.  
He was distracted, watching her breasts rise and fall with her breaths. "That's good." He said, more so about the view than the drink. "Thank you." 

.  
"Sure thing!" She said before pouring her own drink. She took it on the rocks. She looked at her watch and swung her hips as she walked into the kitchen. She bent over and checked the pot roast and took it out. "Dinners ready!" She said standing. "Come and get it."

.  
He walked up beside her, grabbing a plate. "Can I have my dessert first?" He asked. 

.  
"Excuse me?" She said looking to him. She almost dropped the plates she was getting out of the cabinet. Her heart fluttered. 

.  
"Can I have my dessert first?" He asked again, taking a plate from her. He bent low and brushed his lips against hers. They were so soft and full he had to fight himself not to do it again. He turned to the stove to fix his food.

.  
Mella melted into him as his lips brushed against hers. She breathed heavily. She went to kiss him again but he pulled away at the last second. She caught herself on the counter and eyed him darkly. "Tease." She said. 

.  
"What? I'm hungry." He said teasingly as he moved to the table and sat down. He started eating, playing as if nothing at all had happened. He had the upper hand in this game, and he knew it.

.  
He was so cool and calm, and for all of Mella's sophisticated upbringing she was not. She was flustered, very flustered. She took her plate and sat down across from him. She cut her pork. "You should be, you worked very hard today." She said, trying to hide her annoyance. "More scotch?" She asked holding the bottle up.

.  
He slid his glass to her. "Please." He said, taking another bite of his food. "Dinner is really good. The scotch too. Thank you."

.  
She leaned forward and filled his glass, putting her tits on display for him, pay back for his actions in the kitchen. "Thank you." She smiled, shuffling the glass back to him. "Family recipe and family loved scotch. Aged twelve years in a barrel, hadn't been opened before my twenty seventh birthday." She smiled at him. She looked him over once more. "I'm glad you like the food." She said eating a piece of meat off her fork so delicately.

.  
He leaned back in his chair, eyes on her cleavage. He was trying to fight it, but he felt himself loosing the game. Playing hard to get was getting too hard. "My regards to your family for the good cooking and good booze, then." He was stuffed and he had a good warm fuzzy feeling from the scotch. 

.  
She smiled at him. "I'll have to let them know." She finished her food and downed her scotch. She got up and took his plate and set about cleaning the dishes. She flipped on the radio Bruce Springsteen's 'I'm On Fire' played. She turned the water on.

.  
He padded his way over to her gently and eased his arms around her waist beneath her arms. He whispered the words of the song into her ear.

.  
Mella nearly dropped the plate that was in her hands. His arms around her waist and his deep voice whispering the lyrics to a song that filled her teenage imagination, just about had her weak at the knees. She held the plate tight. "Chief." She said suddenly so formal. "What are you doing?" She asked just to make sure the signal he was giving was the right one. Why now? He's been fighting her since they met. Why now?

.  
"You win." He said lowly as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Which I don't mind being the loser in this situation." His lips skimmed her neck and he brushed her hair aside to kiss behind her ear. 

.  
Mella let out a shaky breath as his kisses skimmed her neck, a shiver ran up her spine. His lips connected with her skin and they were impossibly warm. Her skin started to heat up. "I win what?" She asked, melting into his touch. 

.  
"This game. I give up. You got me. Put the dish down, come with me." He said letting go of her and heading for her couch.

.  
She put the dish down and followed him to the couch, he mind spinning. She had won, did he want her? Did he want this or was he just obliging her? They made it to the couch and Mella was in a haze. It had been three years since she had felt this way about anyone. 

.  
He pulled her down to straddle his lap. His hand cupped her cheek as he pulled her forward to kiss him. Her lips were so soft. She gasped slightly and he took advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth to explore. She tasted like scotch.

.  
Mella's hands roamed Jim's body. Up his chest and then to the back of his head, her fingers intwining in his hair, stroking it. She moaned into his kisses as his tongue explored her mouth, leaving no part untouched. She kissed him back hungrily and with great fervor. It had been years since she let a man touch her like this.

.  
He broke away to kiss and nip at her neck, his hands playing with the ends of her hair. He moved back to kiss her darkened lips, his hips rolling up into her and generating delicious friction.

.  
She let out a heavy breath, he had been so close to her sweet spot. Her skin was on fire. Returning the favor she ground her hips on his, rubbing his crotch with hers. She broke his kiss and tugged his lower lip with her teeth gently. She made a move to start kissing his jawline, then his neck to search for his sweet spot, her breasts pressed against him. 

.  
He let out a hitched breath. "Oh right there." He breathed, bucking his hips up into her. "Oh yes."

.  
She smiled against his neck and nipped and sucked at the spot. She moved his hands to her hips, inviting him to explore her. The friction his hips created was almost deadly. She moaned against his neck as she started to feel aroused, her own hands feeling him. 

.  
He slid his hands up her sides and skimming her arms with his fingertips. Almost shyly his hands found their way to her chest, his big hands covering her breasts. He moved to kiss her collarbones, nipping the skin there and soothing it with his tongue.

.  
Mella sipped in air through her teeth. "Ooh yes." She breathed. She tiled her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. She rolled her hips to him again. This caused her chest to press against him, rubbing her erect nipples against his hands. 

.  
"Right there?" He asked, moving to kiss that area of her neck again. He was so hard under her. He thumbed her nipples through the fabric. He ground himself against her again, moaning.

.  
"Yeees!" She gasped, her body tingling from his kisses and the stimulation of her nipples. She could feel his erection under her. When he rolled up into her he had hit her clit. She moaned loudly. "Uuuuh,!" She replied to his moan with pressure on him, using her hand to palm his erection, her womanhood becoming slick with desire. 

.  
"Bedroom?" He asked against the skin. "If you want to." He said, rolling into her again and doing his best to get that moan from her again.

.  
He hit her just right and she let out that moan once more. "Uuuuuh!" His jaw moved when he asked her the simple question, his beard tickling her. She leaned forward and sucked sweet spot. In between kisses she answered him. "Yes, let's." She kissed him. "But only if you truly want me." She said. 

.  
"Oh god I do, sweet thing." He replied. "Where's your bedroom?" He asked, squeezing a handful of her ass. 

.  
"Good." She stated, before kissing him one last time leaving his lap. She headed for the stairs case and motioned towards him to follow. She smiled to herself, glad she had bought a queen sized bed, more room for two people, more room for sex. Tonight it would be christened and tonight she would have sex for the first time in three years.

.  
At the base of the steps he scooped her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and climbing the stairs carefully. He set her down at the top and he took her hand, letting her lead him into her bedroom. Inside, he took her face in his hands to kiss her deeply. 

.  
Once inside when he kissed her deeply, she felt herself melting into him. One hand on his face, the other on the back of his head. She leaned into him, pressing him against the wall suddenly and with a bit of force. She made the kiss hungry again. She broke for air. "God damn it why are you so sexy?" She breathed, her chest heaving.

.Heat crept up his jaw, his cheeks flushing. "I could ask you the same, darlin." He pushed her back against the bed and when she fell across it he covered her body with his. "I want you so bad."

.  
Mella lay on her bed looking up at him as he loomed over her. She felt so small underneath him, being so tall and broad. Oh god she wanted him. She spread her legs to let him settle between them, "I want you too. Oh god I want you!" She said huskily. 

.  
He pulled her top over her head and tossed it aside then freed her of her bra, leaning low to take a nipple into his mouth, massaging the other as he braced his weight with the other arm. He kissed his way across her chest to tease the other nipple then kissed his way down her belly.

.  
She gasped and arched her back, pushing herself into his kisses. When he teased her nipples she moaned. "Oh yes, god yes!" She breathed heavily before her hand found his crotch and she began to palm his erection. Soon he was out of reach and his kisses were heading for her womanhood. "Oh god what are you doing!?" She breathed, biting her lip. 

.  
He undid her jeans, pulling them and her panties down her long legs. "What do you mean what am I doing?" He asked as he spread her legs wider, palming her with a gentle caress.

.  
"It's just a man has never, uh, gone there," she said before he palmed her. "Oh my!" She yelped in pleasure as her womanhood tingled and started to ache. 

.  
"Really?" He asked surprised. "Well hold onto the sheets, baby." He licked the length of her with the flat of his tongue before he focused on her clit, licking her with short soft strokes to begin with.

.  
Mella let out a stutter as he licked her. "Ah! Ah!" His little quip was all to apt. She gripped the sheet with one hand and tangled the other in his soft sandy blonde hair. She whimpered. "Oh Jesus." She breathed. 

.  
Jim slid in two fingers and started moving them inside her as his tongue worked her over. He was enjoying her sounds. "You taste so sweet." He said, making eye contact with her as his fingers moved. He started petting her from the inside, making a come hither motion as he leaned back down to lick her idly.

.  
Mella took a loud shaky breath in when he entered her with his fingers, her eyes wide with pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh!" She moaned as his tongue worked her over. He hit her g spot and she bolted up with the upper half of her body. "AAAAHH!" She moaned even louder. When he said she tasted sweet, she made eye contact with him. Her breathing heavy, her plump breasts heaving as she breathed. When he returned to her, she put her hand back in his hair and tugged lightly as he fingered her. Her womanhood tightened around his fingers as she got a little more slick. "Oh god Jim." She moaned.  
.  
"Come for me baby." He said breathily, stroking her g spot again as he licked her, writing his name with his tongue. His free hand slid up her belly to grasp a breast.

.  
His words struck straight to her core, and she felt the build up begin and it reached it's peak fast. She moaned in time, her ohs starting out soft, getting louder and louder until her climax came. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH! YEEEEEES!" She sounded as her walls tightened around his fingers fluttering and her womanhood let loose her arousal. She gripped the sheets tight and and arched her back, the other hand gripping his hair. She panted heavily. 

.  
"Good girl." He said kissing a path up her body to her lush mouth. "I take it your first time was good?" He asked. "I can't believe no one's done that for you. Any man should do that for his woman."

.  
She shivered under his kisses and touch. She kissed him back. "Oh lord I haven't come like that in so long, I haven't come in a while." She breathed. At his words her face screwed up in determination. "Oh so I'm your woman now?" She teased putting emphasis on your woman. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his back. She straddled his hips and kissed him."It's not fair, you have more clothes on than me." She mused as she lifted his shirt over him. Her hands trailed down his broad chest, and her hands found his raging hard cock. She rubbed him through his jeans.

.  
He leaned on one elbow, a smug smile on his face. "Too late to back out now. This isn't a one time deal. I'm betting all my chips here." He admitted. The shift surprised him as he ended up under her. He smirked at her again. "So undress me." He said before she took his shirt off. He bit his lip when she rubbed him through his jeans. "See what you did to me?" 

.  
She laughed deviously and leaned up to kiss him. She ground her hips on his. "Well you made a good bet cowboy." She said, trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck, briefly stopping at his sweet spot. "Cause you've won the house." She continued. She lay kisses down his happy trail and looked up at him as she undid the button and zipper of his jeans. She yanked them off of him and then continued to kiss down his happy trail until she met his boxers. She smiled at the large bulge protruding from the thin fabric. "Then I'm doing my job." She answered his question. She tugged at the elastic of his boxers and palmed his cock. 

.  
He reached for any part of her that he could reach, tangling his hand in her hair as he threw his head back in the pillows. "Oh yes baby." He moaned. "Show me what you got." He rolled his hips up into her touch. 

.  
She smirked before taking his boxers off him. His erection freed, she took it in her hand. She held it and started licking up the sides of the shaft. She came to the tip and licked that too. Then she put him in her mouth, taking what she could and sucked his dick like a lollipop.

.  
"Oh god baby." He breathed as he guided her motions with his hand on the back of her head. "God yes!"

.  
The sounds of his unbridled pleasure pleased her. She hummed happily against him and let her tongue tease his tip. Whatever she couldn't take in her mouth she got with her hand. She bobbed her head up and down, she started to suck him harder.

.  
"Oh yes honey." He moaned, throwing his head back in the pillows, his hand in her hair still. "Oh you're too good to me."

.  
She hummed, sending vibrations through him. She could feel him begin to throb in her mouth. She sucked a little harder and her tongue glided over his swollen sensitive tip.

.  
Jim arched his back off the bed. "Damn baby! I'm close!" He said, his voice gravelly. "Oh god. Baby. Mella, Mella, Mella." He chanted under his breath. He came with a low growl in his throat, stroking her hair.

.  
Mella felt his warm cum fill her mouth. She say up and stared him down as she swallowed his load. A little of his cum dribbled out the corner of her mouth. 

.  
"Goddamn baby." He sat up to wipe the cum from her mouth. "Thank you baby." He said lowly. 

.  
"You're very welcome." She said lowly, her eyes burning with lust. "I told you you had won the house." She grabbed his hand and took the finger he used to wipe the cum from her mouth. She took his finger in her mouth and sucked it clean. 

.  
He was getting hard again already. "Oh god babe." He pulled her up his body to kiss her fiercely. "You do love as good as you look."

.  
"Yeah?" She said, kissing him hard. "You want me baby, right?" She said rubbing his cock with the inside of her thigh. "Come on baby." She said sucking his sweet spot.

.  
"God i want you." He said rolling her over onto her back, kissing her neck and roaming her thighs with his hand. "Yes baby." He teased her entrance with the head of his cock.

.  
Mella moaned, "oh god baby. You're such a tease." She said. Her womanhood aching for him. "Condom first, sexy thing." She moaned, reaching for the night stand drawer. "We don't wanna make a baby." 

.  
"You're right." He said, tearing the package with his teeth before rolling the condom on. "Last thing I need is a youngin." He teased. He took his place between her legs again and teased her. "You ready for this baby?"

.  
She spread her legs a little wider to accommodate him. Mella breathed, her breasts heaving and her womanhood slick. "God yes," she moaned. "Fuck me Jim."

.  
"Yes ma'am." He breathed, sliding into her gently. He took a shuttering breath, enjoying the closeness and the warmth. He buried his face in her neck. "You okay?" He asked against her neck.

.  
She took in a sharp breath as he entered her. Her nerves sent a wave of pleasure up her. "I'm a big girl Jim, I'm fine." She breathed, her hot breath passing his ear. Her womanhood adjusted to him and she moaned. 

.  
He began moving in her slowly, taking in her tightness. "Fuck baby." He groaned. "Fuck." He took one hand and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist, getting her to wrap her legs around him. 

.  
As he moved inside her she gasped, he felt so good inside her. She was shy though, nervous about her sound. "Uuuuh Jim yes." She moaned as he moved her leg. "Oh that feels good!

.  
"Lemme hear it baby. Talk to me." He said, moving a little harder, sinking himself to the hilt.

.  
The way he filled her was heavenly. And the way he fucked her even more so. Mella found his sweet spot again and sucked and nipped it. She moaned loudly and breathy like when he sunk into her deep. He hit her g spot and she moaned right in his ear. 

.  
"Right there huh?" He asked, trying to hit the mark again. "Am I doing it right baby?" He asked smugly. He knew he was. "You're a sweet little cat." He teased as she nipped his neck.

.  
He hit her spot again and she moaned for him louder. "Yeeeees! Right there!" She panted. He hit it again. "Yes you're doing it right! AAAAHHH!" She moaned, getting tighter. She looked him in the eyes so he could see her face contort in pleasure with each thrust. She rolled her hips, hoping to get a response from him. Her nails dug into his shoulders lightly. "Yes baby." She breathed, meeting his thrusts with her own. "Yes yes yes."

.  
"That's right baby. You're so wet and hot." 

.  
She stopped her movements for now, her body too weak from pleasure to keep it up. "Ohh god Jim." She moaned biting her lip. She tightened again around him. The friction of his thick cock in her tight womanhood was intoxicating. She could feel her release begin to stir. He got her spot again and again. "Oh god Jim! I'm gonna cum oh god I'm gonna cum." She panted. 

.  
"Come on. Come with me." He coaxed, hammering into her with hard, swift thrusts. He moaned deeply, filling the condom. "Come on baby. Come for me." He said thrusting in her sloppily, his hand reaching down to stroke her clit.

.  
His deep moan combined with the teasing of her clit brought her over the edge, her walls clamped down hard and fluttered around his cock, her nails dug into his back as she came loudly with deep breathes and then his name. "OH GOD JIM YES!" Her face contorting into her big O look. Her legs shook and she panted her orgasm still running through her like wildfire. 

.  
His lips skimmed her neck. "Good girl." He said, petting her hair. He rolled over onto his back next to her. "Good god baby."

.  
Mella still panted, she looked to him and nodded. "Totally worth breaking my rules for." She said catching her breath. "You made a good gamble." She said rolling over looking at his chest. Her fingers ghosted over the tattoo. She read the name and date. Her face dropped. 

.  
"Hey yeah, same." He said, wiping the sweat from his brow. He caught her hand and brought it to rest on his chest, above his heart. "What's the matter sweetheart?" 

.  
"I'm so sorry." She said looking at him, she then looked to the tattoo. "That's a pain no one should know." She moved up closer to him and kissed him.

.  
"Oh yeah. Thanks." He said sadly. He kissed her back, slow and tender. "I don't wanna think about that right now. Just let me think about what just happened." He said smugly, kissing the top of her head.

.  
"Wipe that smug look off your face." She laughed. "Alright then think about it." she smiled. "What's going on in that handsome head of yours?" She said to him, not really expecting an answer. Her mind was off wondering how long he'd stay in her bed and if he'd come back to her, even though he had said so earlier. Men have said pretty things to get what they wanted from her in the past. 

.  
He rolled over onto his side and he thumbed across her bottom lip. "I tried to fight this so hard. But the look on your face when you saw me in the bathroom. I saw how much you wanted me and I lost all control. And now I'm hoping I haven't gone too far."

.  
"Too far?" She asked taking his hand in hers and kissing it. "I wanted this, I wanted you. And I like what I had."

.  
"I'm not exactly a free man, Mella."

.  
"Then why are you still here? Why did you say you were putting all your chips in with me?" She said, sitting up. "Can't we at least give it a shot?" She asked. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it." 

.  
"I do feel it, Mel. And i tried so hard to fight it. I'm sorry, I should go." He said sitting up and reaching for his boxers.

.  
"Then don't fight it, Jim." She said to him, stopping him. "Don't fight something that could be so good for both of us!" She made a passionate plea. "I can make you happy." She said looking into his eyes, her own glittering with determination. 

.  
"I'm not an easy person to love, Mella." He admitted. "I'll only bring you heartache. I have all kinds of baggage. He said, his back to her.

.  
She moved closer to him. "i don't care." She said. "I'm a big girl Jim, and everyone comes with baggage. Nothing good every comes easy, trust me. I know that more than most women. I'm a complicated mess, you've got baggage. So what? Answer me this. Were you happy when you were with me? Did you feel a positive emotion for the first time in a long time?" She looked into his conflicted eyes, hers loving and tender. 

.  
"I was happy. It's nice to turn my brain off for a while. But I don't want you to just be a distraction. You deserve more than that. You deserve better than me, I already know that."

.  
"Jim." She sighed, turning his face to meet hers. "I made you happy, I can make you happy. And bullshit about being a distraction, that's a load of crock and you know it! You're telling yourself lies Jim, you're a good man. I see it in you! I see it behind your eyes, deep down in your heart, you're just hurting." She said before she kissed him tenderly. "Let me heal you, let me make you happy." She said, pressing her forehead to his. 

.  
He lay back in bed, pulling her onto his chest. "I'll give it a shot. But no guarantees. I warned you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not easy." 

.  
"I'm not looking for easy-" she let her breath go. "I'm looking for love." She leaned up and kissed him. 

.  
He kissed her back, his hand on her face. "All I can promise is that I'll try. I have a hard time with that subject."

.  
"That's all I can ask of you." She replied. "Try, just try and maybe one day you'll wake up and find I'm on your mind." She said laughing. "I'm a stubborn one too." 

.  
"It'll definitely take me a while to get over what just happened." He said with a smirk. "Rock my world, you did."

.  
"Mmmm you rocked mine too." She said, her fingers walking up his chest. "You're the first man to even touch me in three years." She continued before kissing him long and deep. "Boy am I glad I broke my rules for you." 

.  
"What rules are those, Miss Mella?" He asked. "First man in years, huh?"

.  
"Simple. Don't." She said. "Don't feel, don't look, don't want." She said stroking his chest. "You get a little skittish after..." She looked away, rubbing her arm.

.  
"Skittish after what, baby?" He had noticed her scars before. He traced one with his fingertips. 

.  
"After they hurt you." She said watching him traced one of the two on her right forearm. "After they make you hurt yourself."

.  
He rolled over and kissed her scars. "I'm sorry, sweet thing. You don't deserve that sort of treatment." 

.  
"It was my own own fault." She said. "He was a pretty man who's gave me pretty things, and told me pretty words. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing." She said looking at him. "He only ever lay a hand on me twice, the rest he used his words to make me hurt myself." She said pointing to her left wrist.

.  
He lifted her wrist and kissed it. "No one deserves any of that. You deserve pretty things without having to hurt for them." 

.  
"Thank you." She said before she kissed him lightly. "And you deserve to be happy Jim, you might not think you do, but you do." She said said yawning. "I promise I'm going to show you." She nuzzled his face.

.

"It's getting late, I should probably go." He said, turning his face to kiss hers.

.  
"Stay." She said looking at him. "Stay with me tonight." She coaxed. "Don't be alone, Jim. Take a leap of faith, I'll catch you."

.  
"If you really want me to." He said, kissing her. He got up and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He crawled back into bed with her, pulling her back flush with his chest, wrapping his arm around her.

.  
"The question is do you?" She said turning over and searching his eyes. Praying the answer was yes. God, she wanted him to stay. She wanted him to feel for her. To want to try and do this thing called love. 

.  
He kissed her forehead. "I do." He said.

.  
"Good." She kissed his lips and rolled back over. Soon they wandered off into a deep and restful sleep that came with such rigorous activity. She slept well for a while until she dreamt. He appeared before her eyes, that nasty face. She stirred and whimpered in her sleep, her body jolted with each imagined blow. Tears formed in her eyes. 

.  
Her jerks woke him up. "Mella. Mella sweetheart." He shook her harshly. "Mella baby."

.  
Mella snapped her eyes open and she gasped, sitting up in bed. "Shit!" She breathed, her eyes wide. 

.  
He kept his arms loosley around her. "Babe, you okay?" He reached up to wipe the tears forming in her eyes.

.  
She looked at him panicked. "Yeah. I just had a bad dream is all." She nuzzled his hand, her bright blue eyes sparkling at his touch. 

.  
"Come here baby. No one will hurt you tonight." He said, reaching out to her. "I got you."

.  
She snuggled up against his chest. "Thank you." She held on tight to him, a hand resting on his face. "Mmm what time is it?" She asked before she kissed his shoulder. 

.  
"It's 5:30, I've gotta ger uo in a bit and head to work." He thought about it. "Oh shit, I've got to wash my uniform." 

.  
Mella groaned. "I wish you didn't. It's a Saturday, I'd like to spend the whole day in bed with you." She kissed him. "I've got you covered. I have a washer and dryer downstairs."

.  
"I wish. But I must protect and serve." He said. "I'd better get to washing." He said, standing and stepping into his boxers, gathering up the clothes he'd worn the night before and his uniform.

.  
"Can't very well wash your clothes if you don't know where the washer and dryer are." She said getting up and throwing on a big button up and a pair of sleeping shorts. "Here, why don't I help you out and I'll make you some breakfast." She said walking past him. "Come on this way." She said walking out the door, her hips swinging.

.  
He shook his head, watching the swing of her hips. "Lead the way ma'am." He said, licking his lips.

.  
Mella led him downstairs to the basement and took his clothes from him and threw them in the washing machine. "I'm sorry but I only have scented soap, you're gonna smell like lilacs!" She teased him, standing on her tip toes to pour the detergent. 

.  
"I've smelled like worse." He said as he walked up behind her, pressing his hips into hers as he kissed her neck.

.  
Mella giggled. "Jim-" she said starting the machine. "What are you doing?" She said, turning around. 

.  
He picked her up and sat her on the washer, taking her face in his hands before he kissed her deeply.

.  
"Eager aren't we?" She laughed. She kissed him back, resting her hands on his chest. "What are you doing, you sly devil?" She kissed him deeply again. 

.  
"Just let me kiss you." He said, his hands lingering on her lower back as he moved to kiss her again. "Just let me feel you." He kissed her again, exploring her mouth.

.  
Mella did as he said. She became quiet and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, just kissed. She left her body open for anywhere he wanted to roam. She wanted a moment like this for as long as she could remember. 

.  
He moved to kiss her neck, lingering at that spot she liked so much. Her neck, her jaw, the corner of her lips. He traced her thighs with ghostly touches. 

.  
She let out a satisfied breath as he kissed her sweet spot. She moved to kiss him. Kissing his cheek, kissing his jawline, kissing his neck. She melted into him. They had only known each other for a few days, but he already owned her. 

.  
He leaned in and kissed the underside of her jaw. "I know we just met, but I can't get enough of you."

.  
She breathed and her heart pounded. She was sure he could hear it. She hummed in agreement. "I don't know what it is about you JimHopper, but I can't get enough of you either." She said, tilting his face up to meet her lips and she kissed him solidly. A kiss that said I want to see more of you.

.  
The washer began humming beneath her and he planted his hands on either side of her bottom, pushing further between her legs to face up and kiss her. "I could eat you up, little girl." He growled, giving her a devious smile.

.  
She giggled. "Oh really?" She asked, her eyes glimmering. "Tell me more." She coaxed, her hands roaming his chest, enjoying the closeness of him. 

.  
"Oh if I didn't have to go to work, I'd make you call my name over and over again until your voice cracked and got hoarse." He threatened with a kiss. "I can be relentless when I want to be." He promised. 

.  
She kissed him back. "Mmm I quite like the sound of that. Too bad you have to work." She said. "I'll take that as a promise for another day." She kissed him before she groaned. "I wish you didn't have to leave." She said, stroking his face. 

.  
"I can't go missing work cause I got a pretty lady to lay up with." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "though Flo will know something is up if I get there on time and smelling like lilacs." His stomach growled. "So how about that breakfast you promised?" 

.  
Mella hopped off the washing machine and transferred the clothes to the dryer. "Come on I'll feed you." She kissed his cheek. She brought him to the kitchen. She went about making scrambled eggs, cracking them and stirring them in a bowl, she grabbed breakfast sausage from the fridge and cut it up, mixing it in the eggs she hummed a little tune. She danced around the kitchen.

.  
Watching her, Jim turned on the radio to an old country station. He watched her slide the eggs onto a plate and cut the stove off. When 'I'd Love to Lay You Down' began playing, he pulled her back from the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist, leading her around in a dance. 

.  
Mella laughed and a broad smile graved her face. "Look at you, you romantic." She quipped, covering her surprise. Just last night he had been so against being here, being with her and now was in the throes of early romance. Her eyes sparkled at him, her long hair framing her face. As he danced with her she let out a musical laugh. 

.  
He kissed at the smile on her face. "I like dancing." He admitted. "I've had classes."

.  
"Well, I guess you'll have to take me sometime." She said before returning his kiss. She bit her lip. "Will I see you again?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes, if he said no she knew her heart would not be able to take it.

.  
"I reckon so, darlin. If that's what you really want." He said, leaning forward to nip at her neck and nibble her earlobe. "One day I'll take ya dancing."

.  
"Yes." She said, stopping him. "That's what I want. I want you." She finished before kissing him long and tenderly. "Now you better eat up before your food gets cold, you have to work." 

.  
"Yes ma'am." He replied. "Thank you for breakfast." He said, sitting down to eat.

.  
She sat across from him and smiled. "Thank you for staying and thank you for trying." She said. The two are their food, and soon Jim was off to work leaving Mella to contemplate what her life would be like with him.Z


End file.
